


Skating Together // Yuri!!! On Ice.

by gracelbbh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cute, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelbbh/pseuds/gracelbbh
Summary: “We’ve got a real treat for everyone tonight!  Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov will be doing their first ever skating routine together!  After the two kissed in front of a crowd of thousands, they’ve decided it was time to show everyone that, while they’re beautiful skaters separate, they’re even more beautiful together.  They are getting ready currently and will be doing their duel performance fairly soon.”The announcer’s voice echoes throughout the entire arena.  In the locker room is where Yuri stands, pacing around in circles.  Viktor is changing into his costume, and Yuri would be too, but he beat him to that.  Ever since the kiss - the kiss that told Yuri who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life - he’s been anticipating this moment.  While he never thought he’d get to the moment, he is incredibly glad he’s here, but he is so nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the YOI season one finale where, in the end credits, you see Viktor and Yuri skating together... so keep that in mind xD Also, this is my first work here, so please be kind c: I hope you enjoy!! Make sure to tell me what you think in the comments. <3

_ “We’ve got a real treat for everyone tonight!  Katsuki Yuri and Viktor Nikiforov will be doing their  _ _ first ever skating routine together!  After the two kissed in front of a crowd of thousands, they’ve decided it was time to show everyone that, while they’re beautiful skaters separate, they’re even more beautiful together.  They are getting ready currently and will be doing their duel performance fairly soon.” _

 

The announcer’s voice echoes throughout the entire arena.  In the locker room is where Yuri stands, pacing around in circles.  Viktor is changing into his costume, and Yuri would be too, but he beat him to that.  Ever since the kiss - the kiss that told Yuri who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life - he’s been anticipating this moment.  While he never thought he’d get to the moment, he is incredibly glad he’s here, but he is  _ so  _ nervous. 

 

_ What if I stumble or fall in our routine?  What if, when I fall, Viktor falls too?  What if I let Viktor down?  I need to get my head in the game and focus… But, what if I can’t?  _

 

Yuri’s vision goes hazy for a second, thinking about the things that could happen out on the ice.  He bends down, putting his hands on a bench to stop the dizziness.  His stomach feels like it’s on its first ever roller coaster; There are ups, downs, exciting moments and terrifying moments.  Currently, he is feeling every single one.  

 

“ _ Yuri _ , are you pacing again?”  The familiar and sudden voice makes Yuri jump.  He sees Viktor there, looking at him with concern.  “Are you okay?” 

 

“If by ‘okay’, you mean that I’m about to see the pork cutlet bowls I had earlier, then yes, I’m okay.”  Yuri walks over to the lengthy mirror and stares at himself in it.  He bites his lip eagerly, pondering thoughts that make a sense of sickness come over him.

 

“ _ Yuuurrri, _ ” Viktor purrs, appearing in the mirror behind him, “Relax.”  He lifts his hands up, wrapping them around Yuri’s waist.  “You will be just fine out there.”  The reinforcing words do indeed calm Yuri down quite a bit, even though there is lingering anxiety.

 

“I don’t want to miss any steps or forget our routine,” Yuri sighs, poking his partner’s hands.  Viktor doesn’t respond verbally, but responds by turning Yuri toward him so he can stare at him directly in the eyes.  Without another word, Viktor cups the cheeks of his boyfriend’s face in the most adoring way.  He leans in, giving Yuri’s nose a quick kiss.  He smiles, running his fingers through his hair.

 

“Whether you stumble or not, you never fail to seduce me with your eros, Yuri.”   _ Immediately,  _ Yuri’s cheeks turn bright red.

 

“I-I, V-Vikt-or---” Yuri stammers, still getting used to this romantic attention.  Loving laughter comes from his partner’s lips as he joins in soon after.

 

“Are you still feeling nervous?” Viktor questions, staring at the two in the mirror.  He watches Yuri’s eyes dash around the room, and that gives him the impression that there is something underlying. 

 

“Yeah,” the black-haired boy says, “But I know what will get rid of my anxiety for sure.”  Viktor tilts his head, wondering what could be going on in that little head of Yuri’s.  

 

“Hmm, and what might that be?”  

 

“You can kiss me,” Yuri responds confidently.  There is silence in the locker room for a few seconds.  Yuri wonders if that made Viktor uncomfortable, and that’s the last thing he wants to do.  

 

“V-Viktor, I-I’m sorry if that w-was stupi---”  Interrupting at the  _ perfect  _ time, Viktor cups Yuri’s face with his hands and presses his lips comfortably on the other’s.  He picks Yuri up not long after, softly putting him against a wall.  In this movement, their kiss is not broken, it only gets more cute and intense.  This kiss is a lot different from the ones they’ve shared casually before practice or an event; This kiss is one that explains eros in a nutshell.  Eros is pleasure followed by pleasure, and that is all the two are receiving.  Something that is especially pleasing for Yuri is the fact that Viktor didn’t say a word, he just acted on instinct.  He isn’t sure why that’s pleasing… Well, let’s be real here, he knows  _ exactly  _ why that’s pleasing.  Nonetheless, this is such a gorgeous moment to be shared, and Yuri wishes this could last forever.  

Yuri’s mind stops racing when Viktor pulls away, still holding him against that wall.

 

“V-Viktor, that was---” 

 

“ _ Yuuuurii, _ ” Viktor interrupts again, “I wasn’t finished.”  A very unsubtle wink is put after his words, and Yuri nearly feels a nosebleed coming on. 

 

“Then why did you move away?” he questions, his face being only an inch away from Viktor’s. 

 

“I wanted to look at the guy who will probably take me off the market for good.”  Yuri’s eyes widen, and his only response to that is to wrap his arms around Viktor.  In less than a second, Viktor entangles himself with Yuri as well.  More silence fills the room, but the silence is beautiful.  

 

“Are you still nervous, Yuri?” Viktor asks, lacing their fingers together as he places butterfly kisses on Yuri’s cheek.

 

“Viktor,” Yuri begins, “I was nervous about more than our routine.  I was nervous about letting you down and, overall, failing you.  I was nervous about making a fool of myself and making you look bad, too.  I was nervous about our future together.  I don’t want you to leave me ever, Viktor, I want you to be with me as long as I have you; And I’m really hoping that’s for a long time.  Please stay.”  The words coming from Yuri hit Viktor unlike anything that’s been said before.

 

“I will stay with you, Yuri.”  

 

There’s a sudden pause, as if Viktor is trying to find a way to say the thing that’s crossing his mind.

 

“ _ I do. _ ” 

 

Yuri starts to tear up, salty tears soon falling from his eyes. 

 

“I-I do, too!” he responds, practically jumping into his partner’s arms.  In doing so, Viktor picks him up and spins him around a few times.  Giggling surrounds the echo-y room and that makes the moment even better.  Soon, however, the giggles are silenced by the announcer’s voice.

 

_ “The moment has finally come, everyone!  The moment we have all been waiting for…!” _

 

Yuri and Viktor run out of the locker room onto the ice as fast as they can with smiles on their faces.

 

There’s a pause as Yuri and Viktor wait for the music to be played.

 

“Are you ready?” Viktor asks.

 

“I’m ready for anything as long as I have you.”  Viktor smiles.

 

_ “This is called Yuri On Ice.”  _

 

The music quickly picks up, and the two begin their routine.  Yuri and Viktor start off together, skating around with their hands intertwined.  Not long after, however, the two split up, mirroring each other on two different sides of the rink.  Their feet dance on the ice as if their lives depend on it.  The crowd is yelling loud cheers, and that makes the couple even more excited and motivated.  Yuri soon jumps up into the air, landing a perfect triple axel that forms into a quadruple toe loop.  The audience roars, a bunch of fangirls screaming things like: “They’re  _ SO  _ perfect!”, “I’m incredibly proud of them!”, and one girl even says, “God, they’re gay.”  She isn’t wrong.   
When the music slows down, Yuri and Viktor join together once again.  Viktor’s hands travel down to Yuri’s waist in perfect harmony with the melody.  The silver-haired babe spins Yuri around breathtakingly as the music picks up again.  As they’re skating, it’s as if they don’t need a background filler.  The way their bodies move tell you the story you’re searching for.  Plus, the way they look at each other is true, undeniable love.  That’s what it’s all about.

Their routine is almost finished, and the two end it with a difficult jump; A quad-triple combination into a quadruple, then triple, toe loop.  Viktor and Yuri decided not to have a bunch of jumps in their routine, as they wanted to show the audience that they don’t need them.  The crowd  _ definitely  _ agrees that they certainly don’t need quads or jumps in their act to impress.     
Finally, the song comes to a calm close, and there Viktor and Yuri are in their end pose; A loving hug that could totally bring you to tears.

 

“How was that?” Viktor asks as the crowd throws bouquets of flowers. 

 

Yuri isn’t sure how to respond.  It’s not that he doesn’t want to respond, he just doesn’t physically know how to put his feelings into words.  His dreams of success, love, and happiness are finally a reality.  How do you put that into words?  He just stands there, his chest rising and falling, thinking about what to say next. 

 

It takes him but a few seconds to know  _ exactly  _ what to say: Nothing.

 

Yuri goes on the tips of his skates to give Viktor an affectionate, caring, and passionate kiss.  Any synonym for ‘loving’ you can find is what the kiss is.  Of course, Viktor kisses back, and the crowd seems ten thousand times louder than when they were performing.  

One the two pull away, they wave to the cheering people in the stands.  As they’re looking, they notice a specific someone, oddly enough, with a smiling face.

 

_ Yuri Plisetsky. _

 

Viktor and Yuri look at each other curiously; Out of  _ all  _ the people that could be cheering them on, the fifteen year old angry bean was the last one on their mind. 

Nonetheless, they skate off the ice, meeting up with him. 

 

“Yurio!” Yuri says happily. 

 

“That’s not my name,” he replies, moving his blonde hair from his face.

 

“Well, either way, we’re so happy to see you here!” Viktor exclaims, hugging Yurio in a friendly manner. 

 

“I couldn’t not come and support my favorite gays,” Yurio admits, huffing after.  His words make Yuri turn pink and Viktor chuckle quite loudly.

 

“We’re glad you came,” Viktor says, a smile appearing.

 

“Yeah, yeah.  Want to go get something to eat to celebrate?”  

 

The couple stop to think about what sounds good. 

 

“I would love to eat,” Viktor pipes up, “But, to make it clear; While I am celebrating an amazing night, I’m most importantly celebrating the guy that’s on my arm right now.”  Yuri didn’t even notice Viktor linking their arms together, his words are what touch him the most.  On his tip toes Yuri goes again, planting a kiss on his partner’s cheek.

 

“You two are gross,” Yurio says, making a quiet gagging sound, “But either way, I’m hungry as fuck.  Can we go now?”  The tone of his voice makes him sound horribly rude, but it’s Yurio; What else can you expect? 

 

Viktor and Yuri just laugh, and soon, the three of them head out to eat.

 

The rest of the night is filled with laughter, good food, and more gagging from Yurio.  Once the couple gets to Yuri’s house, however, the fun doesn’t end, as they cuddle in bed together. 

 

“Yuri,” Viktor whispers, Yuri only being a centimeter away from him.  As he waits for a reply, he adjusts his position; His arms are wrapped around the shorter boy, and in this adjustment, it makes it easier for him to kiss Yuri whenever needed.

 

“Hmm?” Yuri says in a quiet, sleepy and precious tone. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Yuri _adores_ __ hearing that; The affirmation making him physically unable to resist what Viktor does.

 

“And I love you,” he responds.

 

“You do?” Viktor questions. 

 

“ _ I do. _ ” 

 


End file.
